


What Makes a Monster

by coockie8



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Backstory, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Merle's backstory after his Mother died, and how her death changed his Father.





	1. Cigarettes and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to contain a lot of violent abuse, as to be expected when exploring the backstory of an abuse victim. Just thought I'd warn you.

The heavy smell of booze and cigarettes clung to everything in the tiny motel room. Daryl, aged 3, was sitting on the floor in front of the door, waiting. His dad; Will, had left a few hours ago to pick Merle, aged 13, up from juvie, since he’d served his sentence. Normally it would have been up to Merle to find his own way home, but the circumstances were a little different this time.

Christy Dixon; Daryl and Merle’s mother had just died about a month ago, and burned the house down with her. So even if Merle did find a way home, there wasn’t a home left to return to.

Daryl sucked on his bottom lip as he picked lint out of the carpet, before looking up in excitement when the handle rattled before the door was pushed open. He was quick to bound up and cling to Merle’s leg.

Merle sat down slowly on one of the two beds; eyes wide and hollow. Will closed the door before lighting a cigarette; taking a long drag before looking at Merle and exhaling

“Ya gon’ cry, boy?” It was harsh. Harsher than usual.

Merle looked up at his dad

“Ya pick me up from juvie an’ tell me, a month late, that my ma died in a fire, and yer on my ass fer cryin’!?” He snapped; tears welling up in his eyes.

Will just took a long drag again. Merle scoffed and stood; heading into the crappy motel bathroom; slamming the door as he went. Daryl ungracefully stumbled off the bed and clung to Will’s leg. Will looked down at Daryl and cocked an eyebrow before leaning down and picking him up. He pulled the tiny motel fridge door open and grabbed a half-empty bottle of whiskey. He put Daryl down and opened the bottle; immediately chugging it’s contents. Daryl quickly scurried away and hid under a bed.

 

It was about an hour before the bathroom door opened and Merle came out. Will was leaning against a wall, looking out the window, and Daryl had traded his previous hiding spot with a new one in the closet. Merle sat down on the bed and wiped his eyes

“Little early fer drinkin’, ain’t it?” Merle grumbled when he noticed the many empty bottles.

Will finished off the contents of the bottle in his hand before throwing it against the wall; smashing if. It took Merle off guard because, although always a hard-ass, Will had never been overtly violent before. Will stumbled over to Merle and pointed at him

“This is _yer_ fault!” He spat; words slurring.

Merle blinked in confusion before scoffing and standing; pushing Will’s had away

“How the hell is it _my_ fault? I wasn’t even here!” He retorted.

Will immediately backhanded Merle. Hard.

“That is _exactly_ why it’s yer fault! Ya coulda been there fer ‘er, but ya went an’ got yerself arrested!”

Merle just stared up at Will in stunned silence. He’d been hit before, but not like that. That had actually made his ears ring, and it knocked him back. He could taste blood. He put his hand to his cheek before narrowing his eyes up at Will

“Go to hell,” He spat.

Will snarled and pinned Merle to the wall by the throat

“Ya best watch yer damn mouth, boy!” He growled.

Merle immediately reached up to claw at Will’s hand; struggling against his grip. Will tightened his grip and narrowed his eyes

“Ain’t no one gonna save ya. And ain’t no one gonna miss ya,” He hissed.

Merle began struggling more violently when the edges of his vision began to darken. Will slowly released his grip and let Merle drop once he’d stopped struggling. He then stumbled out of the room and slammed the door.

Daryl slowly emerged from the closet and quietly scurried up to Merle; nudging him as hard as he could

“Merle?” He muttered softly “He’s gone now, ya can wake up.”

Merle didn’t respond, so Daryl curled up on the floor next to him and went to sleep.


	2. Bourbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle is forced to take on one of Christy's roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll warn here, just in case, but this chapter is super graphic. Turn back if you can't handle that. You've been warned.

Merle woke later that night in the same spot Will had left him. He groaned; his head throbbing something awful. He slowly pushed himself to his feet; rubbing the back of his head and groaning again. He nearly squaked when someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind

“Ssh, you’ll wake yer brother,” Will breathed next to his ear.

Merle slipped out of his father’s grip and narrowed his eyes

“What the hell!? Ya think I just fergot about what ya pulled earlier?” He growled.

Will hushed him softly as he pulled him close. Merle slowly relaxed in the bourbon scented embrace. It wasn’t strange for Will to smell like booze, he’d always liked his whiskey, so Merle let himself relax; let himself briefly forget what usually came after the smell of bourbon.

Christy had always been a bit flaky. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t to be feared, because as easy-going as she’d been, hell hath no wrath like Christy Dixon scorned. But Will could usually get away with anything, since, although terrifying when mad, Christy simply didn’t  _ get  _ mad. Before postpartum had hit her like a truck, she’d been a happy-go-lucky, glass-half-full, southern belle. And, at least where Will was concerned, she’d been quite frisky, so she’d never really had an issue with his drunken sexcapades. So long as they were with  _ her _ , and not someone else. Hell hath no wrath. Will feared nothing... but his wife.

Merle was a weird kid, sure, but he’d never made a habit to keep tabs on his parents sex life. So even though he was  _ aware  _ of how Will got when he was drunk, he wasn’t exactly conscious of it.

Will hummed softly as he gracelessly flopped down on his bed; yanking Merle down into his lap

“Ya got her freckles,” He commented nostalgically “An’ her chubby cheeks.”

Merle lowered his gaze; tears welling up in his eyes

“Can we talk about somethin’ else?” He sniffled.

Will pressed a kiss to Merle’s neck before nuzzling him. Merle squirmed slightly and crinkled his nose

“Quit it,” He grumbled.

Will chuckled and pulled Merle closer; nuzzling his neck again. Merle made a small distressed sound

“Yer beard is pickin’ me,” He huffed.

Will just hummed and peppered gentle kisses along Merle’s throat. Merle slowly relaxed and bit his lower lip; panting lightly

“D-Daddy, quit it,” He whined; blushing deeply.

Will pulled away to look Merle over before tugging at his top

“C’mon, son, lemme see how ya filled out,” He purred.

Merle eyes widened in disgust and he quickly jerked away

“Yer fuckin’ sick!” He snapped.

Will snarled and covered Merle’s mouth before pinning him to the bed

“Ya best be shuttin’ yer mouth,” He growled.

Merle immediately began to struggle. He knew it was a fight he couldn’t win; Will being three times his size and all, but he’d never exactly been smart in the ways of choosing his battles. He saw it in a sort of ‘I’m filled with rage and choosing all of them’ sort of way. Will just rolled his eyes and sat up; keeping his hand over Merle’s mouth, but otherwise just sort of waiting for Merle to tire himself out. It took Merle a moment to realize he was no longer being pinned, but relaxed once he did, to which Will removed his hand

“Ya calmed down now?” Will drawled.

Merle uneasily sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He said nothing. Will let an unsettling smile slip as he looked Merle over

“Yer cute when ya do that,” He purred.

Alarm bells immediately went off in his head and he bolted off the bed; narrowly escaping Will’s grasp and hiding in the bathroom. Merle took a deep breath when Will pounded on the door

“Open this door right now, you ungrateful little shit!” Will yelled through the door.

Merle swallowed thickly and hid himself in the corner; facing the door, hiding his face in his knees. He peaked up when it went quiet. It remained quiet for a few moments before he heard glasses breaking followed by the sounds of Daryl’s whimpering, and Merle was out the bathroom door in a heartbeat; immediately placing himself between Will and Daryl

“Wait! Don’t! I’ll do whatever ya want!” He panicked.

Will looked Merle over for a moment before jerking his head towards the bathroom. Merle swallowed thickly and shoved Daryl inside before closing the door. He pressed his back against the door and stared up at Will in ill-concealed horror. Will closed in on him; leaning down and pressing their lips together. Merle went rigid and squeezed his eyes shut; clenching his fists tight when Will pulled him close. It wasn’t deep, and it wasn’t long, Will soon pulled away and pulled Merle away from the door

“Now… Let me see how ya filled out,” It was cold.

Merle swallowed thickly and looked to the floor before uneasily beginning to pull his clothes off. Will’s predatory gaze bore into Merle, and he couldn’t help but cover himself once he was bare. They’d never been particularly well-off, so it was rare they’d gotten a well-balanced meal. Merle was thin, and at the ripe age of thirteen, had yet to start puberty. Will stood from his spot on the bed and, in what Merle could only assume was intended to be gently but didn’t really come off that way, pulled Merle’s arms away; giving a good view of everything he had to offer. Merle shuddered and closed his eyes tight

“Yer too skinny; gotta start gettin’ decent food in ya,” Will commented absent-mindedly “Y’ain’t got no hair yet.”

Merle swallowed thickly again before nervously looking up at Will; he wasn’t sure if he should retort or apologize. Will flopped back down on the bed; pulling Merle into his lap

“So tiny; thin hips,” He breathed; running his hands over Merle’s body, making the boy shudder in ill-concealed disgust.

Merle bit his bottom lip hard and squeezed his eyes shut; everything felt horrible, and he was terrified, knowing what was coming. A small gasp escaped his throat when Will’s hands found his backside; giving it a less than gentle squeeze

“Just like yer mama.” It was a horrible, seductive purr, and Will breathed it right in Merle’s ear.

He knew he could have fought back, but he found himself frozen with the knowledge that Will wasn’t above turning on Daryl. He desperately wanted to hurry along the situation, but had no idea how to go about that without pissing Will off. He swallowed his pride and opened his eyes; looking directly into Will’s as he lowered his hand and cupped the terrifying bulge in the front of Will’s pants

“Please, Daddy,” He breathed; forcing himself not to gag.

Will let out a soft sigh and took his hands off Merle to lean back on them

“On yer knees,” He ordered.

Merle licked his lips nervously and slid off his father’s lap; nestling himself between his legs, looking up at him for further instruction. Will corded his fingers through Merle’s hair in mock tenderness

“Get me good an’ wet, or this’ll hurt more than it needs to,” He purred.

Merle briefly looked to the floor to breathe in attempt to calm his pounding heart before looking back up and Will and shifting forward slightly; reaching up to unbutton Will’s pants and free his massive cock. Merle actually shrunk away slightly at the sheer size of it

“I… I won’t be able to fit that,” He mumbled.

Will grabbed his chin and tilted his head up

“Just do as yer told,” He hissed.

Merle bit his lip and whimpered softly before wetting his lips and leaning forward to lip the tip; bile raising up in his throat as he did. He pulled back and covered his mouth to keep from vomiting; tears welling up in his eyes. Will snarled and grabbed a fistful of Merle’s hair; yanking him to his feat

“Ya either suck it, or I go in dry,” He snarled.

Merle was dropped before he even hand time to grab at Will’s hand. He took several deep breaths before crawling back into position. He reached up and wrapped his hand as much around the base as he could and leaned forward to take the head into his mouth; squeezing his eyes shut and forcing himself to think of something else. He wasn’t naked, on his knees, with his father’s cock in his mouth; he was… somewhere else, doing something less  disgusting, and humiliating.

He slowly took more into his mouth, letting himself get accustomed to the girth. It was huge, and Merle felt like his jaw was going to fall off; he could get half-way if he forced it. He quickly pulled back and coughed; reaching up to rub the ache out of his jaw

“I can’t fit anymore,” He whimpered; looking up Will through tears glazed eyes.

Will gently corded his fingers through Merle’s hair

“Take what ya can,” He soothed.

Will’s tone actually helped to calm Merle’s nerves, and for just a moment Merle could pretend it wasn’t happening, but only a moment. He was harshly dragged back to reality by the task at hand, and he slowly took as much as he could into his mouth; jaw almost immediately cramping. It really wasn’t the gag reflex; Merle couldn’t get that much into his mouth, it was the size, his mouth was simply too small.  _ He  _ was simply too small. And that terrified him. He bobbed his head along what could fit; hoping and praying he was being at  _ least  _ satisfactory. He didn’t have to be  _ good  _ he just had to not be  _ bad _ . Will hissed softly and tightened his grip on Merle’s hair

“Relax yer jaw, an’ yer throat,” He suddenly ordered “And cover yer teeth with yer lips.”

Merle just stared up at Will in confusion for a moment before doing as he was told; not exactly sure how he was supposed to do this if he was limp. It became clear when Will tightened his grip again and forced Merle’s head down on his cock. Merle immediately panicked; reaching up and clawing at Will’s legs; trying desperately to jerk his head out of Will’s grasp. Will just held him down; Merle’s nose nestled in his course pubic hair; throat stuffed full with cock. Ten seconds must have passed before Will let Merle up. Merle immediately pulled back with a harsh gasp and fell back; grabbing at his throat as he let out wet, guttural coughs. Will leaned back on his hands again; cock slick with Merle’s spit, and glistening in the dull light of the motel room

“Get over here,” He ordered.

Merle took deep, ragged breaths; glaring daggers at Will as he begrudgingly did as he was told. Will yanked him up into his lap again before flipping Merle so he had his thighs on Will’s shoulders, with his head at Will’s cock

“Keep suckin’,” Will ordered.

Merle was far from fond of this position; it left him completely at Will’s mercy. But it wasn’t like he had a say in the matter, so he did as he was told; leaned forward and took the head into his mouth; sucking lightly. Will gently caressed Merle’s thighs before parting his cheeks; an action that did not go unnoticed to Merle, who’s sucking faltered. Will gently dug his thumbs into either side of Merle’s asshole and spread it as much as he could. Merle immediately popped his head off Will cock and actually growled. Will cocked an eyebrow before bringing down a swift smack onto Merle’s ass that elicited a yelp. Merle gritting his teeth together, before continuing his task. Will smirked and leaned forward; firmly running his tongue along Merle’s crack; from perineum to tailbone. Merle yelped and pulled of Will’s cock again in surprise. Will actually chuckled and repeated the action; receiving the same startled jerk again. Merle lowered himself slightly to let his arms rest and panted heavily; eyelids hooded and cheeks flushed. As awful and weird as it was; it  _ felt  _ good. Which only made Merle feel worse

“D-Daddy,” He stammered; unconsciously inching his hips backwards; towards Will’s ministrations.

Will teased the rim of Merle’s hole with his tongue before pulling away and flipping Merle’s over again. Merle shook his head in attempt to clear the lustful haze before looking down at his erection and blushing deeply in embarrassment; quickly covering his shame. Will hushed him softly and moved his hands

“Don’t hide it; show daddy what a slut ya are,” He purred.

Merle lowered his gaze in humiliation and sniffled as the tears fell. Will grabbed a handful of Merle’s hair against before using his free hand to lift his butt and grip the base of his cock; lining up with Merle’s ass

“Relax,” He ordered as released Merle’s hair only to grab his hips and push down.

Merle immediately went rigid and choked softly when pain flared up his spine from where the fat head of Will’s cock attempted to penetrate his virgin hole. He grabbed Will’s shoulders and dug his nails in without thinking; more tears falling

“D-Daddy, it hurts,” He strained.

Will ignored him; continuing to push until the head penetrated Merle with a worrying sound, immediately followed by a cut-off scream from Merle, who dug his nails deeper and drew blood. Will rested his head in the crook of Merle’s neck

“So tight,” He groaned “Not as much of a harlot as I thought,”

Merle swallowed, but it sounded more like he was choking

“I-I’m sorry,” He babbled; tears dripping off his chin.

Will lifted his head and looked Merle over; sneering and backhanding him; the force causing Merle to sink further down and scream again

“Be a fuckin’ man!” He scolded harshly.

Merle bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. Will scoffed and pushed Merle the rest of the way down, so he was nestled in his lap. Merle panted heavily; tears freely falling from his face. His lower body felt like it was on fire, and he couldn’t catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked down at the slight bulge in his stomach before blacking out.

 

Merle woke up the next morning in Will’s bed alone. He was fully clothed, and for a moment had almost convinced himself it had been a nightmare. Until he shifted. A stabbing pain shot up his spine and he cried out; tears immediately springing to life in his eyes, and jerking Daryl awake in the other bed.

“Merle?” Daryl’s tiny voice worried as he slid off the bed with a soft thump.

Merle stayed completely still; just staring up at the ceiling in a panic. Underneath him was wet, and he felt unusually bloated, and cramped. He swallowed thickly before forcing himself to check under the blanket; the sheets under his butt were soaked in blood. He carefully lifted his shirt and bit his lip at the sight of his bruised, distended abdomen. He dropped the covers and looked down at Daryl

“Baby brother,” He started softly, so as to not spook the skittish toddler “Go tell the man at the front desk to call 911.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't Will a fucking peach?

**Author's Note:**

> The abuse will get more and more graphic as the story goes on, and Will continues to drink and bottle up his emotions.
> 
> I'll explain a little about how I think Will's and Merle's relationship was before Christy died. I think Will was always abusive, it just didn't turn outright physical until Christy was gone. I think he was emotionally abusive, and I think he was neglectful, but I don't think he beat his sons until after his wife died.
> 
> You can agree, or disagree, that's up to you, that's just what I think. So, this story goes forward, and Merle reacts and develops to the abuse with that in mind.


End file.
